The lighting gave me a tail?
by PumpkinLeaf77
Summary: AU where everyone is born with animals features that reflect their very being. Barry is one of the rare few who do not have their feature and some people treat him awfully for it. But when the lighting hit him Barry wakes and has to deal with not only super speed but a tail and ears. Cheetah Neko Barry Cover Image by Tera Proper


Author note: Hi, I hope you enjoy. Something I wrote during my spares.

Barry Allen was having a bad day. Sure he got to see his hero Harrison Wells today. It was amazing seeing him in descended onto the stage his wings spread wide with a confident smile as he introduced the particle accelerator. Plus just being near Iris made him smile. He treasured every second he got to spend with her.

But the day went down the drain when he went to a new diner for a bite to eat. He was off to his lab but Iris had been bugging him for weeksgo to the dinner that quote "had pasta to die for". So finally he caved in and went. He could never say no to her.

The diner itself was brightly light and gave off a homey feeling. It screamed Italian with Italian flags and photos of Italy everywhere. Barry inhaled the smell of freshly baked bread and the tang of tomato sauce. His mouth watered and he realized suddenly how hungry he was. He walked inside and was seated quickly at a single seated table by a nice waiter who he noticed had bunny ears and a tiny tail.

She had strawberry red hair and a smile that warmed up the room. Everything about her screamed bunny. Her timid yet pleasant exterior. You could tell that she was comfortable in her skin. Barry felt a little jealous. Stuck in his thoughts he was pulled out by a feeling of unease.

In the corner of the diner a few feet away from him was and old lady with large brown wings on her back. She would have been lovely except for the sneer she gave him. Making her appear as almost as though a vulture. She looked at Barry as if he was road kill that she was ready to tear into. He tried to ignore her, not to let her bother him but her eyes never left the back of his head.

Finally his waiter brought over a menu and Barry thanked her politely and tried to decide what to get. But when the waiter went over to serve the old lady Barry noticed her face change. The waiter glanced at him sharply and Barry knew that they were talking about him and not in a pleasant manner. The waiter left the table and made her way into the employee section of the diner. A few minutes ticked by on the clock and she walked out with an older man.

The older man was overweight and wearing an apron stained with pasta sauce. He had a wrinkled face and a big fluffy moustache. On top of his head were pointy terrier ears and out of the back of his pants a tail could be plainly seen. 'Jack Russell?' Barry thought to himself.

The older man and waiter approached his table. "I'm sorry sir" the man said now Barry realized that he was the manager. "But I'm going to have to ask you something a little awkward. See one of the other costumers has made a complaint' He said.

"How am I bothering them?" Barry asked glancing over at the old lady who was smiling cruelty. It was very obvious she was the one who had made the compliment. The manager coughed and said in reply "It's could just be a mistake" he said "One of the costumers has the impression that you're a soulless. I'm sure it could be solved if you could just show us your neko." He laughed trying to break the thick tension that was quickly filling the small diner.

Barry sighed this was not the first time this had happened to him. He ruffled his hand through his hair were no ears popped through. "I'm sorry but I can't" Barry said in which the manager replied "I know it's a bother but if you could just show us a scale, gills a tail. " the manger asked his tone dropping as he realized right as Barry said. "It's because I don't have any" Barry replied his voice sad but strong.

The mangers reaction was instant his face screwing up in disgust. The waiter gasped and her ears perked up in alarm. "See you're upsetting the other costumers and I'm going want to have to ask you to leave" said the manger. "Why! I haven't done anything to bother them" Barry said in reply getting upset at the injustice.

The manger got angry at that comment and said "I run a family establishment and am a good religious man. I won't be serving your kind, vermin. In MY diner! Now get out" he then proceeded to grab at Barry as if to drag him himself. All manners and humanity gone.

But Barry had already stood up and said "I can walk myself out" and he did. On the way home he reflected how angry he used to get at their ignorance. But he learned long ago screaming and yelling would only enforce their beliefs. It was pushed by religions and people alike that he was soulless.

For everyone had ears, tails, wings, scales even gills. Animal features called neko that reflected their very being. The man with the golden retriever neko was kind and loyal. The women with the fox neko was sassy with many tricks. Everyone had them that are everyone it seemed except Barry. Well Barry knew that wasn't exactly true. Throughout history there were many man and women born without any animal feature of any kind. But the most famous were not famous for kind deeds.

Thus gave people the impression that if you did not have a neko you had no soul. You had no feelings, morals and were incable of love or pain. Barry knew this was not true. For he cared for everyone, even that man and women who had cast him out today. He felt love and most defiantly felt pain. There were others like him in the world right know. But it was so rare that Barry had never met another. Which made Barry sometimes feel very alone.

He had spent his whole life trying to prove two things his own soul and his dads innocence. He had made great leaps even becoming an important forensic scientist at a young age. People in the force trusted him. But even on his father's problem the neko came into the way.

Barry's father is a pit-bull neko. Even with a world where people screamed equality. There were still examples such as Barry and his father. They judged his father based on his nekos breed. Pit bulls are vicious it was only time until he turned on his wife and bight her they said. But Barry knew that wasn't true his father was stubborn, loyal and caring. But yet people still judged.

His whole life he had had to deal with people like them and he would have to continue dealing with them for the rest of his life. With that happy thought in mind he saw that he had made it to his lab. For just another average night. But little did he know that his life was about to change. The rest of the night was fairly normal. So focused on his work he forgot his troubles and focused on trying to solve one of his issues. Science could prove his father innocent he just had to find one clue. He stared at the wall which he kept everything he knew about the night of his mother's death.

But as always Barry could find nothing. Frustrated he turned on the TV and saw a news reporter with the ears and tail of a cat which were a ruffled. She was talking about some storm which must have started sometime after Barry had entered his lab. He ignored it though. He was safe inside and had more important things to do. He walked back over to the wall still stubborn as always.

But then his ears caught the reporter saying that something was wrong with the particle accelerator. "What!" Barry screamed in his head and walked over to hear what was wrong only for the power to go out. His eyes glanced up and he saw the particle accelerator explode. His mind racing with possibilities of what this would do. All the scientific knowledge that would be lost. What effect it would have. But he could never have imagined what the true consequences would be

Barry tried to get the power back on in his lab so he could hear what the news had to say. That's when it happened just like the night of his mother's murder liquids defined gravity. Before he could even process what he was seeing his ears heard the crash of shattering glass. Then all he felt was pain. Like suddenly ever cell in his body had be shocked. His body flew back backwards and the last thing he felt was the sting of many chemicals spilling all over him. Then he knew no more.

Barry woke up with a start siting up with a jolt. Quickly trying to take way to many things at once. There was a young guy standing in front of him and Barry quickly noticed the Border collie ears and tail. Barry asked him "Where am I?" Barry did not feel right. He noticed that he was shirtless and something felt odd. There was something on his head and he felt a pressure at his lower spine.

Before he could explore why he felt so odd the guy walked to his side and told him "You're at star labs". Barry thought to himself why would he be at star labs? He started geeking out inside for a second at the fact that he was at star labs. Barry then registered a female voice asking him to pee in felt over welled and took a couple steps away from them and succeed in getting a better look at the two people in front of him. The Border collie guy and a female who had had cat ears and a cat tail both looked very concerned for him. Barry asked "What's going on?". He needed answers. He needed them now.

"You where struck by lightning dude" the Border collie guy said. "Lighting" Barry mumbled out loud and in that moment it all came back to him. The shock and feeling like every cell of his was on fire. The feeling of being pushed by an incredible force. But that was not the biggest shock. For Barry caught a look oat himself in the mirror. That's when he saw it a big fluffy spotted tail. Sticking out from his pants.

He yelped tried to pull it out of his pants but that hurt and he could feel the tail registering the touch of his hand. "The lighting gave me a tail!' he said sounding as confused as he felt. "That's not the only thing it gave you" the female said pointing to the top of his head. Barrys hand went to his hair and when he ruffled his hand through he felt something foreign and soft ticking through.

He looked at the mirror and saw two rounded ears sticking through. He sputtered "what…what,What!" spinning around trying to get a better look at himself. The tail followed and his ears stuck up in alarm. It was then he noticed he also had abs for god's sake. "How did this happen! Lighting doesn't give people… these" His hands gestured widely first to the tail, then to the ears and finally to his new found physic .He had practically screamed at them his voice full of panic

It took them a while to calm him down and explain that he had been in a coma. During that time Harrison frickin wells had come in which made Barry have to contain himself from asking for an autograph. Harrison explained that the particle accelerator had exploded damaging his own wings as well costing the lives of fourteen people.

Barry could see Harrison wings covered in many bandages laying limply on his back. Barry winced at the pain Harrison must have experienced not only physically but also at losing the ability of flight. The three also explained that Barry's body was acting odd so they had taken him to star labs to keep him under careful watch. Cisco (as he learned the border collie was named) explained that one day he had walked in to find that Barry had grown the tail an ears in only an hour of his absence, Further testing found that they were of the cheetah variety. But not only cheetah but a rare species called king cheetah which was not registered as any other human being having as their neko.

When Barry heard this his first thought was how much his colleges were going to laugh when they found out that always late Barry's Neko was a cheetah. Little did Barry know that this was only the beginning. Barrey Allen's life was about to get very interesting.

Author note: That's it for now unless there in interest or I come up ideas. Thanks for reading. sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.

Nekos:

Barry Allen: King cheetah

Harrison Wells : Peregrine falcon

Dr. Caitlin Snow: Ragdoll cat

Cisco Ramon: Border collie


End file.
